1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power bank apparatus and in particular to a power bank apparatus with speaker.
2. Description of Prior Art
A variety of portable electronic apparatuses in the present day (for example notebooks, cellular phones or MP3 players etc.) all need batteries to power on when users use them outdoor without indoor electricity. Thus the users have to charge the batteries of the portable electronic apparatuses before the power of the battery in use going out, and have to bring a plurality of batteries for long time using. It is very inconvenient.
To solve the inconvenience mentioned above, the power banks are invented. The users only have to charge the power bank then connect the portable electronic apparatuses to the power bank to obtain power outdoor. The users will not worry about forgetting to charge the batteries of the portable electronic apparatuses or bring a plurality of batteries.
The portable electronic apparatuses mentioned above generally have voice or music playback function. People request better quality of voice or music since science and technology is in progress everyday. Thus the portable external speakers are invented. When the users listen to the music from the portable apparatuses, the users may connect the portable apparatuses to the portable external speakers to obtain better quality of music.
When the users use, for example, an MP3 player to play music outdoor for long time, the MP3 player is connected to the power bank to obtain power and is connected to the portable external speaker to obtain better quality of music at the same time. Thus a portable electronic apparatus is necessary to connect to the power bank and the portable external speaker. It is very inconvenient.
Moreover, batteries may be the power source of the portable external speaker. However, the electricity of the batteries is easily used up, the portable external speaker then needs other external power (for example, obtain external power through USB interface). A power output port of the power bank is occupied if the portable external speaker obtains external power from the power bank (because there is no USB interface for power output in the MP3 player).